Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Side
by megafan505
Summary: The story of a boy who doesn't know his past and a sorceress who may be the only way to find it out. But if the boy wishes to know about his past, he must go along with the woman's way of things.


Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Side

a megafan505 fic

megafan505: Yes I am really sorry I haven't been working on my other fics for a while but I promise I will get to them as soon as possible. But I have had this idea for a long time and I wanted to get it down. Let's get on with the fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three large cylinders stood tall in the middle of an old room. They were filled with some type of fluid. Inside of the one in the middle there was a brown haired boy with a mark of a heart on his forehead. He looked about 13 years old and the only clothes he had on were a pair of what seemed like boxer shorts. In each of the other two there was a figure, one covered in black, the other in white. A tablet stood before the three cylinders with some strange writing on it.

"So, this is what I have been looking for all these years," a deep female voice said, "I've finally found it." As she came into view she revealed herself to be a woman, with pale skin and what looked like horns upon her head. She was dressed in black and purple robes and held a staff in her hand. There was a crow perched upon her shoulder. She put her hand on the tablet and was somehow able to read it. She looked at the cylinders and held out her arms. "Oh great guardians of light, darkness, and balance," she cried out, "I, Maleficent, sorceress of the night beseech thee! I call upon your awesome might to assist me in my quest for ultimate power! Oh powerful beings, arise!"

The cylinders began to glow and the glass cracked. The two figures that were hidden flew off in bursts of power. "No!" cried Maleficent, "Come back!" The fluid in the middle cylinder flowed out unto the floor. The boy sat on the ground, clutching his head. "Where am I?" he asked looking around and he spotted Maleficent, "Who are you?" Maleficent walked up to the boy, he looked so helpless. 'This is the great guardian of balance?' she thought to himself, 'He must of lost his memory.'

Maleficent knelt down to the boy. "Oh my! Are you alright?" she asked. The boy stood up and glared at her, "I asked you who you were!" he shouted then a despaired look came over his face, "Who am I?" Maleficent put her hand on the boy's bare back, "My dear child," she said, "Don't you remember?" "Remember what?" he asked with a puzzled expression. "Why, your name is Akira, and you are the incarnation of darkness itself," she said maliciously. "I am?" he asked holding out his hands and looking at them.

As Akira held out hands, what appeared to be some sort of giant key appeared in his hands. It was black and had a lock attached to the handle, "Yes, and I am Maleficent, the sorceress of darkness," she said looking directly into his eyes, "But you normally would call me mother." He looked back up at her, "Actually I rather wouldn't," he said unbelievingly, "What is this thing?" She looked at the key, "That is your Lockblade," she said holding out her hand and standing up straight, "You use that to conquer those of the light."

Akira looked the Lockblade over, "Hm... this is used to vanquish warriors?" he asked with disbelief, "It just looks like a giant key." "Oh my dear," she said putting her hand on his forehead, "Its power comes from you." When she took her hand away, the heart had an X through it. Akira's arms shot out straight, "What's going on?" he asked. Slowly, clothes began to fade in around his body. He now what looked like black jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He wore black tennis shoes as well and had two straps on his back. He felt the straps and attached the Lockblade to them. "You see," Maleficent said to him, "We came here to help advance your strength. I said you were strong enough, but you said that you weren't."

"Powers?" Akira asked, "What powers?" Maleficent laughed, "Why your powers over darkness of course," she turned her back to him, "Try it, just focus on the darkness deep within yourself." Akira closed his eyes and focused. When he opened his eyes, a short dark figure appeared before him, "What is that thing?" he asked, slowly backing away from it. "That's just a Heartless," said Maleficent, "You control them, come on, it's time we went back home." He looked away from the from the creature, "Home?" he asked. A dark sphere began to form around them. "Yes of course," she said, turning back to the boy, "Back home to our castle, to Hollow Bastion."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mega: That's it for now, see ya next chapter. Oh yeah, and this part is before the game of Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
